The Hardest Part Is Regretting
by Esu-sama
Summary: He knew.


_The Hardest Part Is Regretting_

_A/N:_ Written in the wee wee hours of the morning. Do enjoy.

* * *

L knew.

When he met Light he knew that he was Kira. All he needed was the evidence to prove it. He needed Light to make a mistake, to slip up, so that L could arrest him and the set world's balance right once again. L and Light hated to lose. Neither was willing to make concessions for the other. It was all just a matter of time before one of them won.

You all thought Light did right? That L was too careless and that he let his relationship with his first friend get in the way of the investigation? You're wrong about that. Because Light is the biggest loser in this game. L wasn't careless, but he wasn't perfect. It was his humanity that allowed him to develop feelings for the first person who didn't revere him or feared him.

It started out as friendship. As one-sided as it may seem, it was something. L and Light were equals, and that was enough. They could banter about the most miniscule of things with neither of them winning. It was refreshing to have someone see you as more than a genius detective or as the perfect student.

In some ways, they mirrored each other perfectly and on others they completely clashed. I guess that's what made them have so much chemistry. The fact that they overlapped with each other created a bond between them that that went beyond simple friendship and understanding.

L watched Light every day, waiting for the moment when he would trip up, but in the end L fell trap to his own game.

He fell in love.

Love ruined _everything_. His plans went down the toilet because he let that one emotion cloud his good judgement. Shortly after his revelation, L stumbled upon a video feed where he could see Light write names upon a piece of paper inside a potato chip bag. It was the break L was looking for. But he was stupid. Just like the rest of us, he thought that love would solve everything. Even the smartest of us can't help it.

So L deleted every trace of that video.

He wanted to be close to Light, to try and _reform_ him so that maybe, just maybe, he could have his happy ending. L went as far as to handcuff Light to him just to be able to satisfy his need to see the teenager. All that was in vain.

L had written a letter before he died. He knew. He knew that Light was going to kill him and he did nothing. L loved Light too much to cause him any pain whatsoever. A stupid decision. L knew that there was no chance of saving Light so instead he sacrificed himself. If he could do one final thing, it would be to make Light happy. If he needed to die so that Light would fell that way then he will.

So we go back to L's letter. It was written the night before he died. It was short and simple but it showed the truth. There was no other way to describe it. Right before he fell to the ground and felt his heart stop, he slipped it into Light's pocket. With a smile, he let his eyes slip close and his breathing stop.

L died a stupid, happy fool.

That's how destructive love can be.

It was only a matter of time till Light found the note. And when he did, it would change everything.

_November 6, 2004_

Light felt a piece of paper in his pocket and was surprised to see L's almost child-like scrawl on it. Why would his rival, the one that he had killed less than 24 hours ago, leave a note in his pocket? Unfolding the white piece of paper, Light reclined on the armchair and began to read.

_I knew Light-kun. I knew even before I let you work with me on this case. It is my fault that I am probably dead by now. I may be the world's greatest detective but that does not mean that I cannot commit mistakes. Let my death have made the one I have love happy. But it does not end with my death, Light-kun. You will slip up and Kira will be brought to justice. Love has not altered my belief in this. Goodbye. L._

Dropping the note on the floor in disbelief, Light shut his eyes and tried to will the word's away fro his mind. _Love. _L _loved_ him. He had _let_ Light win. Light was shocked and strangely hurt. He felt tears spring up in his eyes and a coil of emotion bury itself in his stomach.

Regret.

With a choked cry, Light grabbed the Death Note on his bedside table and threw it against the wall.

In years to come, Light would make a mistake that would lead to his downfall. Near and Mello would triumph over him, just as L had predicted. In the end L would win and all Light would have were his regrets.

That is the hardest part.

* * *

_Gyahaha. Review please. :)_


End file.
